1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image supply device, a method of controlling an image supply device, and a program.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a system in which an image supply device (terminal) transmits image data to a display device such as a projector device, and the display device displays an image based on the image data received (see, e.g., JP-A-2015-230587).
In general, in such a device for transmitting image data to an external device as the image supply device described above, a functional section for obtaining the image data and a functional section for transmitting the image data perform a process in association with each other to perform the transmission of the image data. However, there is a problem that the processing load increases due to the fact that these functional sections operate independently of each other, and there is caused an influence on the process related to the transmission of the image data in some cases.